desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blaze the Cat
thumb|right|200px|Blaze te achou, e vai te matar, seu vandalo!!! left Blaze The Cat é a terceira personagem feminina da série do Sonic the Hedgehog. Diferente de muitos outros personagens e figurantes da série, Blaze é a única que não é considerada uma idiota, pois é a "espertinha" da série. História thumb|right|230px|Antes mesmo de Blaze ser o que é hoje, ela também já foi uma cidadã na moda. Blaze nasceu com uma família de ricos super dotados de uma dimensão paralela(mas o parto dela foi feito no mundo do contra). Até os 6 anos ela foi ilegalmente abusada de seus pais, o qual, enquanto os pais a cheiravam, seus tios praticavam Zoofilia com ela, e seus primos sempre a zoavam de que ela é uma Puta. Até isso ela então decidiu fugir de casa para começar sua vida particular. Praticamente sua própria vida particular a resultou em envolvimento de mais indivíduos que, ao invés de ajudarem, sempre a cheiravam e iam embora (enquanto pegavam várias doenças contaminosas). Blaze então decidiu, em um ato de desespero, começar a fazer subornos trabalhos para algumas organizações secretas. Blaze então foi, em um dia aonde ela já era bem maior, estudar artigos secretos da FNORD. Ela então entrou em uma sala aonde estava vários Computadores, abertos com um tipo de MySpace em cada um. Quando foi ver os computadores, derrepente todos começaram a piscar com Telas Vermelhas de Morte e a falar coisas estranhas até que explodiram. Blaze então acordou em cima de um rio de lava, aonde, depois de se assustar feito uma puta, Blaze então percebeu que, de algum modo, conseguiu os poderes da Fenix, aonde poderia fazer bolas de fogo, poderes de fogo, e qualquer outra merda de fogo (além disso, aquela organização secreta acabou sendo vendida por 13 reais para empresas alemãs e hoje é conhecida como Afrika Korps). Derrepente, Blaze então foi convocada para acabar se tornando a rainha dessa dimensão alternativa que ela está presente (isso por que os indivíduos viram que ela tinha muito Fogo no Rabo (literalmente falando) para se utilizar, além de também um mané daquela dimensão tentou cheira-la e ela deu um especial de fatalides de sangue nele e todo mundo se impressionou com seu poder alem de Blaze ter a aparência perfeita de Rainha). Assim então ela virou protetora de uma dimensão que se alto declara-va "Dimensão 1237cVIII8dacc27457 +_9757 AJAC 732 /A/Ac/A/ \mathbb{N}*\lambda^2\pm24^2)(,", aonde ela protegeria umas esmeraldas que se chamavam Sol Emeralds. Porém, depois de alguns meses, Blaze então viu que um ciêntista louco que se chamava "Eggman Nega" queria dominar o lugar todo por nenhum motivo, com isso Blaze tinha a missão de defende-lo cansativamente. No mundo do Sonic thumb|left|259px|Cuidado quando ela estiver assim. thumb|right|192px| Depois de várias ações, Blaze então acabou vendo-se em frente a um desfecho dimensional, que lhe derrepente acabou em juntar a dimensão com outra. Blaze então, depois de perceber o problema, foi atrás das Sol Emeralds, já que elas se perderam repentidamente pelos lugares todos. Blaze resolveu procura-las por conta própria, enquanto ela se encarava com um Rato de gel estranho que queria também as Esmeraldas. Blaze então se meteu em muitas tretas com esse tal azulão durante suas aventuras. Até que ela descobriu que aqueles mutantes anormais indivíduos antromórpicos eram Sonic e seus amigos (ou "seu amigo", melhor falando, já que no jogo ele só apareceu mais com o Tails ou com a Cream). Mesmo assim, Blaze continuou com sua missão de recuperar as Sol Emeralds, e de dar uma boa surra no Eggman Nega (e também no outro Cabeça de Ovo). Isso chegou num instante em que Blaze se encontrou com Cream, que estava contrabandeando na dimensão alternativa. Cream então, vendo aquela Gata, virou um tipo de amiga da Blaze, aonde decidiu ensinar a ela o valor da Amizade, e de como fazer amigos. Blaze então se interessou mais na amizade, e decidiu ajudar Sonic e seus amigos a derrotarem os dois Cabeças de Ovo (isso enquanto havia zilhões e zilhões de conversas inúteis e encheção de saco). Depois de conseguir derrotar todos os Cabeças de Ovos, Blaze então voltou para o seu castelo real para continuar sendo a rainha daquela dimensão. Depois de mais alguns meses, Blaze então se encontrou com um ouriço prata cabeludo, e se impressionou com a quantidade de cabelo daquele bicho. Aquele indivíduo se chamava Silver, e, apesar de parecer um ótimo rapaz, ele era um mentalmente perturbado do futuro que era de tempos em tempos manipulado mentalmente pelo próprio cabelo tem problemas em que se sente solitário e que precisa de alguém para lhe proteger mentalmente. Blaze então sentiu algum tipo de relação com Silver, aonde ficaram amiguinhos, e começaram a trabalhar juntos contra as forças do mal (mesmo que até agora eles só tiveram combatido umas 4 entidades malignas, enquanto existem outras pessoas que já passaram dos 650 e ainda querem aumentar ainda mais esse número). Uma de suas ações foram a de tentar impedir um monstro-de-lava-gigante-maligno-e-mal-feito chamado de "Iblis Trigger". Como se não bastasse, Blaze e Silver foram enganados por Mephelis the Dark (vulgo "Shadow-depois-de-ser-trancado-num-Freezer"), o qual dissi-lhe que o Iblis é um Ouriço Azul. Eles foram mandados para o passado, só que separados por um desfecho no Tempo Espaço Contínuo. Enquanto Silver ficava com as batalhas contra o Rato de Gel, e mais de um zilhão de outras tretas, Blaze só serviu para acabar com alguns sócias e robôs toscos do Cabeça de Ovo, além de também ter participado de um montão de encheção de saco. Porém, finalmente depois de vários pulos, vários pontapés e, principalmente, várias paísagens gigantes com o triplo de pixels do Playstation 2, Blaze e Silver finalmente derrotaram Iblis, Mephelis e Solaris com a ajuda do Sonic e sua gangue seus amigos. Após isso, Blaze finalmente poderia liderar pacificamente aquela dimensão alternativa, e também poderia viver em paz com Silver (a não ser que a Sega crie mais alguma treta envolvendo Blaze, aí sim que ela não vai poder descansar mesmo). Sobre Blaze thumb|left|150px|Blaze consegue sentir a presença do [[Ki e se teletransportar.]] thumb|right|200px|Blaze quando está querendo fazer algum praia, dá uma de "Rainha do Rock". Blaze é, como dito antes, a terceira personagem feminina feita para o Sonic the Hedgehog. Blaze contém a característica perfeita de uma "Loba-Solitária". Ou seja, praticamente prefere viver sozinha sem ninguém precisar lhe ajudar (ou encher o saco dela). Blaze, comparada com muitos outros personagens e figurantes do Sonic, é praticamente uma das únicas personagens da série que não é considerada uma burra, já que ela sempre dá uma de espertinha e nunca sai com a mão em algumas situações. Os poderes de Blaze incluem, como vocês já sabem, sua habilidade de invocar poderes da Ave Fenix, sendo que ela tem realmente muito fogo no rabo para dar para os outros (literalmente falando). Blaze também vive de um problema em que não consegue muito fazer amizade com as outras pessoas, sendo que ela até teve um pouco de ajuda da Cream para poder aprender o valor da amizade (porém, Blaze percebeu que aquilo seria algum tipo de plano para destruir ela, e então ela já saiu logo da jogada). É tanto que existem pessoas que dizem até que ela é Bissexual por causa desse problema de comunicação dela, mas são apenas boatos. Ninguém nunca comprovou isso realmente, sendo que os indivíduos que falam isso incluem fãs alienados do Sonic que gozam de tudo paga paus idiotas nerds e pessoas especializadas no caso. thumb|Se o segundo plano funcionar Silver não passara desse escravinho da Blaze que você esta vendo. Porém, mesmo assim as pessoas dizem que isso é só porcarias que inventam para alienar os gamers do mundo todo, sendo que Blaze só tem uma relação boa mesmo com o Silver, que afirma até que eles tem planos de se casarem. Porém nada confirmado, já que, enquanto Blaze nega dizendo que não pode fazer isso por causa daquele cabelo do Silver, enquanto Silver nega dizendo que isso é por causa de muitos problemas dela, sendo um deles uma afirmação de que a língua dela parece uma lixa (comum de animais da raça dos gatos) e que machuca muito o pau dele quando ela entra em ação, ele também afirma que de acordo com a Blaze ele só poderá tocar na buceta e nos peitos dela quando ele cortar o cabelo (coisa que ele possivelmente nunca vai fazer), além de Silver também afirmar que a Blaze detesta fazer outra coisa. thumb|right|200px|Lembre-se: não tente comer o cu da Blaze e nem cheirá-la a força! Alguns Planos futuros Blaze tentará colocar dois de seus planos em ação, aonde o primeiro é cortar o cabelo do Silver enquanto ele dormir e o segundo é usar o poder das Sol Emeralds e as Chaos Emeralds para fazer uma lavagem cerebral em Silver. Habilidades thumb|left|Blaze brincando com novelinho, miau. As habilidades de Blaze são plagiados baseados em os poderes de fogo da Fenix (óbvio). A diferênça é que a maior parte das habilidades de Blaze são diferentes, anormais ou então são simplesmente escrotos. Algumas das habilidades de Blaze incluem: *'Axel Jump:' Movimento que subistitui o Spin Dash (Blaze, aparentemente, não é capaz de ficar do formato de uma bola de boliche para poder ser lançada de encontro aos inimigos). Blaze começa a pegar altas dozes de fogo para colcar entre sua cintura, e começa a rodar horizontamente entre suas pernas para que ela possa pular e dar alguns pontapés nos inimigos mal feitos do game. *'Burst Dash:' É que nem o Axel Jump, mas porém é utilizado para correr pra caralho no solo em altas velocidades. *'Projéteis de Fenix:' Que nem uma Bola de Fogo, Blaze solta versões da Fenix de bolas de fogo, sendo que apenas muda o formato do troço. *'Churrasco:' Blaze queima suas mãos e, através de algumas doses de assamentos do George Foreman Grill, Blaze então transforma a pele do coitado em um churrasco de fim de ano. *'Fire in the Hole!!:' Movimento que, literalmente, é o real autentico "Fire in the Hole" do mundo. Não existe plagiamentos ou versões destacadas do movimento (a não ser "aquele" do Counter Strike que você fica ouvindo quanto o seu parceiro joga uma granada na cara do infeliz). Blaze então, em um movimento de desepsero, chama o coitado inimigo para começar algumas festinhas de Sexo anal (praticamente qualquer um pode cair nesta jogada, já que maior parte dos gamers do mundo sempre querem aproveitar um grande hentai da Blaze). O movimento consiste em Blaze soltar altas doses de fogos de queimaduras de 4º Grau diretamente de um canal feminino, diretamente para a mangueira do meliante (daí o nome "Fire in the Hole"). Assim, o inimigo irá se sentir o quanto é bom sentir sua criança ser derretida instantaneamente por altas doses de calor quente, enquanto Blaze aproveita para surrar o infeliz e acabar com o caso. Esse golpe foi um pouco proibido de ser utilizado nos games, já que ninguém quer ver o peru de alguém ficar parecendo um chocolate derretido (pelo menos teve seu nome utilizado para uma frase em outro game). Entre alguns casos, se for na verdade uma inimiga feminina que levará o golpe, o jeito mesmo é ir na Raça (você sabe do que eu estou falando). Sol Emeralds As Sol Emeralds são as esmeraldas que estão na dimensão 1237cVIII8dacc27457 +_9757 AJAC 732 /A/Ac/A/ \mathbb{N}*\lambda^2\pm24^2)(. Elas são exatamente como as Chaos Emeralds: difíceis de achar e brilhantes. Mas tem algumas diferenças: thumb|right|220px|Burning Blaze pronta para preparar um churrasco. # Primeiro de tudo, deve-se lembrar de que são diamantes. E não esmeraldas. # Elas dão o poder do Sol, para que você possa queimar florestas e qualquer outra coisa. # Somente Blaze pode usá-las. # Elas são o Halls da dimensão 1237cVIII8dacc27457 +_9757 AJAC 732 /A/Ac/A/ \mathbb{N}*\lambda^2\pm24^2)(, só que não comestíveis! # Alguns ciêntistas dizem que um dos componentes das Sol Emeralds é Gasolina e Pimenta Malagueta. Isso pode explicar o tanto de fogo que aparece em Blaze quando usa os Troços. Ao juntá-las, Blaze se transforma na sua esplêndida forma Burning Blaze, que é exatamente como o Super Sonic. A única diferença é que contém o poder da Fenix, e não o poder Saiyajin, o que, mesmo assim, pode ser acusado de ser plagiado dos poderes do Ikki de Fênix. Curiosidades *Blaze, como é da raça de gatos, tem uma língua no formato de uma lixa. Isso é um dos motivos por Silver nunca pegar a Blaze. *Blaze, de alguma forma, consegue ser tão popular quanto Rouge. Motivos disso incluem tanto pelo fato de Blaze ser a "espertinha" da série, quanto pelo fato de Blaze conter algum tipo de "beleza interior" que consegue te hesitar de todos os meios possíveis. Ver também *Sonic the Hedgehog *Gato *Fênix *Fogo No Rabo en:List of Sonic Characters Nobody's Ever Heard Of es:Blaze the Cat Categoria:Gatos